roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Port Island: ARC 1: City of Fog
This is the FIRST ARC of Emerald Port Island. To see its info, click here. Season 1 Episode 1: Quiet City with a side of Demons "We are approaching the wonderful city of Ventimore, at Emerald Port Island! Please fasten your seatbelts, and remember to have a safe trip!" A passenger airport lands on an airport track. its wheels clashing along with the ground, creating a disruptive force among the plane. It slowly reduces in its acceleration, as it commits a complete halt. It connects itself to the airport through a gate, as passengers exit with haste and excitement. The airport itself is very clean and high tech, with screens everywhere, and plenty of occupied seats. A young man, accompanied by 2 others walks out of the airport, luggage at his back. A brown haired kid, a tall man wearing a blue jacket, and a young woman with a stylish coat. "So, when are we getting there?", the young woman would ask to the tall young man. He sighed, as he responds. "Lillie, we ain't headin' there till I take the piss break. It's a necessary part of, y'know, livin'!", he claims to Lillie. "Fiiine. Just make it quick, Devan! We already know how infamously long your piss breaks can get!", she says, pointing her finger to Devan, as Devan backs off a little. "And think about Evan, too!", Lillie says, pointing both her hands to Evan, who sighs. "Fine! Fine! You can walk without me to the school dorms. I'm the dude with the second map, so you can trust me!", he says, flashing a thumbs up and a smile. Evan and Lillie stare at Devan, with a look of disbelief. Evan places his hand to his face rather quickly, as he states, speaking quickly, "Yeah, okay, let's just go, big sis..", he says, as he starts strutting forward, luggage in hand. "W-Wait up!", Lillie says, as she walks forward. Devan looks over to the group as they leave. He sighs, as he contemplates. "Airport bathroom, or that public bathroom that's right next to us..Oh, wait. Me.", he says, scratching the back of his head. He then decides to take a sketchy bathroom to his left, afterall, it's right next to him. Devan walks in to the shady bathroom to his left, in some kind of dark corner. The bathroom is dirty, with walls covered in dirt, broken mirrors, and a stall that doesn't even work. Devan however does not mind, as he walks infront of a urinal, paying little mind to the kid his age that's peeing next to him. As he hears sounds of scratching. Like an annoying kid scratching wooden walls. Devan, still, pays no mind.. As a slender humanoid figure, hunched back with long arms topped off with clawed hands, and a demonic-like head. Devan turns around, as he quickly takes a step back! "What the shit!?", he shouts, rushing to the wall instinctively, putting his whole body on it. He takes deep breaths, as he looks to his left. The door is completely shut! "Yo! Othe-Other kid! Look behind you!", Devan shouts, pointing at the demon, heavily breathing, and ready to lunge. The other kid turns around, casually. He zips up his pants, as he places his palm right in front of the demon. Flame sparks fly off of the other kid's palm, as it erupts in to a full on explosion. The Demon lets out a demonic and painful screech, as nothing is left of it but its arm.. "So. Kid. You gonna run, or not?", the other kid says, putting his left foot on the severed hand. Devan heavily breathes, as he slowly raises his arm to point at the other kid. "Your next line will be, "what the hell was that". Go.", the other kid says rather calmly. In a rush, Devan shouts, "What the hell was that!?", as he recoils in a moment of shock. The other kid chuckles, as he looks down, closing his eyes. "Name's Addhue Errant. Odd name, but eh, you get what you get.", he says, stepping forward. Devan takes deep breaths, as he considers running away. "L-Look, I-I just moved here, so if you politely would stop friggin' intimidatin' me for a second, that would be nice.", Devan says, still breathing heavily. "What you just witnessed is called a power. Only 30% of the people in the world have one..", Addhue says, taking a deep inhale. "Reason why you're not knocked out right now? You got one.", he says, exhaling. Devan blinks, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. What?" Devan and Addhue walk through the streets of the Park District, heading towards Neon. The streets are vibrant in color, with legal graffiti everywhere, odd yet appealing building designs, and parks and statues of course. "..You just want me to believe, that there are monsters that kill people and leave absolutely NO trace.". "Precisely!", Addhue says, chugging down a bottle of vitamilk while walking. "You experienced it ya'self! That was a level 2 shadow. Pretty weak, but always intimidating looking.", he says, almost laughing in a sense. Devan looks to Addhue, unable to comprehend what he just said."I still..I still don't understand! You've been able to just, explode things, and so has your best friend and his dimension-y sword thing?", Devan says, raising his right palm to exaggerate his effect. "Listen. It's cause..Let's go here.", Addhue says, pointing his lips to a dark corner. The duo walk towards it, as a pistol appears in Addhue's hand in a second! "I accidentally had shot myself with this..Gun.". Devan suddenly steps back in instinct, drawing his right fist just a little. "What I didn't know, is that this was a relic-y kinda thing! It awakened my explosion powers! An arrow awoke my best friend's sword-y kinda deal. Lucky for you, I got a spare!", Addhue says, tossing Devan a tarot card, of the star. It falls to the ground, as Devan fails to catch it. He holds it in his palm. "How..How do I activate, y'know, my power..?", Devan says. Addhue looks to the sky for a second, before looking back at Devan. "Not gonna lie..No clue! We'll find that out on the way.", Addhue says. Devan somehow manages to lose the card, as it falls to the ground. "Wha-Whaddya mean on the way!?", Devan exclaims, looking to Addhue has he picks up the card again. "Did you really think I was walkin' you to the school? Tough luck. Open up!", Addhue says, banging to the steel door to his right. "..A shadow's in this place. I'm taskin' you to get rid of it, cause I want donuts!", Addhue says, as he jogs off. "W-Wait! You can't just..! Leave me here..!", Devan says, reaching his hand out for Addhue. Addhue turns his head around rather quickly, as he shouts, "Oh, yeah! There's peeps in that buildin', so, now i've stricken you with a morality test! See yaaa!", Addhue says, jogging off in to a crowd of people. Devan sighs deeply, as he looks to the card in his palm. "..Geez. I don't even know how to activate my powers.. And he's tasking me with this all on my own? Gimme a break..", Devan sighs, putting his hood on. He leans to the steel door, listening to sounds. He hears drops of water, and inhumane and loud breathing. He sighs, as he readies to kick the door down. Unfortunately, the door is made out of steel, and Devan only hurts his legs kicking it. "Owch, owch!", he says in pain, as he sighs, pushing it open normally. The room is dark, only lit by a flickering lightbulb. It's completely empty, with only a pool of sweat, or drool, in the middle, and another steel door. Breathing can be heard from the steel door, but unlike the voice he heard from earlier, it sounds human. It sounds like a girl. Devan looks around. There are corners of the room which are unlit by the weak lightbulb. Devan looks around, taking a deep breath. "God. Why did I even do this..?", he mutters under his breath. He walks out, as he turns around, hearing the deep breathing again. He turns around, as he hears a child-like voice. "Oi! You really just gonna turn your back on the enemy!?". It shouts. It's coming from the steel door! "You gotta assess the situation! Think two steps ahead before you even reach it!". "Who are you?! Are you one of the trapped?!", Devan asks, reaching his left arm out to the steel door, walking to it. "Maybe. I could break myself out, but the damn imp's got my sword, and my arms are restrained!", the child-like voice says. "Just take a bit to assess your situation! Think like your enemy once it appears!". Devan inhales, gulping a bit of saliva. He gets in a fighting stance, as he holds his card deeply in his palm. "W-Wait, how am I even supposed to like, do it!? I JUST got-", Devan begins to state, as he's interrupted by a completely red-skinned 3'8 imp-ish demon hopping out of the shadows! Having both their wings cut in half, they carry an oversized sword! "Waaah!", Devan shouts, stepping back. He instinctively presses his card infront of him, as the imp slashes the sword! Devan's shirt is cut, as he bleeds a little in the belly area! He steps back a little, in fear. "HELP..! HELP ME, DAMNIT!", Devan shouts, as the little kid in the steel door shouts, "Good grief, this guy's pathetic.." In a moment of fear, Devan crushes the card! As if it were steam, blue fire swelled up around Devan, as a brilliant hue of colors surrounds him. Devan takes a single step back, as he looks around himself, eyes gleaming with spectacle. The imp tilts its head, readying the sword once more. The blue flames erupt, pushing the imp back to the wall, as a visible bone crack sound is heard. "..Hot..Hot damn.", Devan says, as the flames wither out and die.. "Y'know..Maybe this ain't so bad afterall. This..Shadow shit, and the power stuff." Devan says, as he gets in a fighting stance once more. His adrenaline begins pumping, as he rushes to the imp! The Imp begins multiple consecutive slashes with the sword, but Devan unfortunately isn't able to dodge the last, as there's now a wound on his arm! Devan places his left hand on his wound, as he goes in for a kick! The imp dodges with great dexterity, as it counters with a sword swing. Devan attempts to punch the dodging imp, but the imp dodges once more, by performing a frontflip. "Grrgh! This thing's fast..!", Devan says, as fire courses around him. "But you can't dodge somethin' that..Ya can't dodge..!", Devan says, as flames burst around him, expanding at an alarming rate! They form a pillar, which completely engulfs the imp, eradicating it in an instant, as only ashes are left. With his new enhanced strength, Devan kicks down the steel door, revealing a kid in an odd jacket. His hands are tied by gorilla tape, as Devan rips it off in an instant. The boy stands up, exclaiming in an annoyed tone. "Took ya' long enough! Name's Temble Diamond, i'm a power user! And judgin' on how you just beat that imp, so were you. And sides, I was peaking through the steel bars of the door, so I saw eveerything!", Temble says, dusting off dust from his pants. "Could..Could you know Addhue Errant?", Devan says, reaching his hand out to help Temble, despite him standing up. Temble slaps his hand, like a high five. "Since birth!", Temble says, putting both his hands on his hips. "W-Well, he said for me to meet you, and then go over to dunkin' donuts..", Devan says, trying his damnest to act polite. "Well, well! Looks like he's finally doing that earth's mightiest hero's type of thing!", Temble says, crossing his arms. The vibrant young boy walks out of the building. "It's a bit odd how powers can just..Completely empower a dude.", Temble says, sounding contemplative. Devan nods his head, as he points over to a nearby Dunkin Donuts. "Addhue must be there.". Temble nods thrice, as he rushes to it, ignoring street laws. He somehow passes by all the cars without getting hit. "H-Hey! Wait a minute! I've only ever been here for like, an entire, what, hour?! I need some time to breaaathe!", Devan says, running to Temble, ALSO ignoring street laws, despite his injuries. Yet, even after all that, he smiles, with a bizarre hope and anticipation for the future. Season 1 Episode 2: A Masked Vigilante and 3 Idiots Coming soon Season 1 Episode 3: What I wanna know is, where's the demon? Coming soon Season 1 Episode 4: 6 people count as one stand? Coming soon